Bronze
The article is about the nightclub, for the real-world forums, see The Bronze (fan forums) The Bronze was a nightclub in Sunnydale, pretty much the most popular one. It was located in the "bad part" of Sunnydale, located by the shipping docks and railroad tracks. Though the Bronze allowed minors inside, it did not serve alcoholic drinks to them. The Bronze also hosted a yearly "Fumigation Party", in which captured and/or killed cockroaches could be exchanged for free drinks."Angel (episode)" Prominent Events 1997 *The Order of Aurelius used this place as a feeding ground to the Vessel. Several humans and vampires were killed at this event. :"The Harvest" *Cordelia Chase and Buffy Summers were taken hostage by Marcie Ross."Out of Mind, Out of Sight" *Buffy met Spike for the first time, in one of the nearby alley ways where he observed her fighting ability."School Hard" *The Bronze was the host to the World Culture Dance, which involved Sunnydale High students and their foreign exchange partners who dressed in the attire of various cultures. It was here that an Incan Princess dated Xander Harris and almost sucked his and Jonathan Levinson's lifeforce."Inca Mummy Girl" 1998 *Buffy's 17th birthday party was hosted there, though it was never properly celebrated due to Spike's attempt to reawaken the Judge."Surprise" *The Bronze was attacked by Oz when he was in his wolf transformation cycle."Phases" *During Valentines Day, which the Bronze made special decorations for, Cordelia Chase received a gold heart necklace as a gift from Xander before dumping him."Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" *Buffy met fellow Slayer, Faith, in one of the nearby alley ways where she lured and killed a vampire."Faith, Hope & Trick" *The Sunnydale High Homecoming Dance was held. Michelle Blake and Holly Charleston won tied."Homecoming" *The Bronze became the site of many adults that were mentally reduced to teenagers because of magic band candy."Band Candy" 1999 *Willow Rosenberg's vampire counterpart held the Bronze and its patrons hostage so she could return to her dimension. "Doppelgangland" *Oz attended the concert of Shy several times, among which the singer, Veruca, was also a werewolf."Beer Bad" 2000 *Willow and her girlfriend Tara, both witches, romantically dance while levitating during Tara's 20th birthday."Family" 2001 *Olaf the Troll entered the Bronze when smelling what he thought was ale. When Willow and Buffy were unsuccessful in dispatching him. Because of this, he destroyed the interior of the club by smashing several supports beams with his hammer, injuring several patrons. "Triangle" *The musical demon Sweet used the Bronze as his lair during his short tenure in Sunnydale."Once More, with Feeling" *Willow and Amy Madison began playfully altering reality such as turning the male performers into women, creating sheep, making two homophobic men cage dance, etc."Smashed" 2002 *Orb-enhanced Warren hit on a former schoolmate's girlfriend, and when the boyfriend stepped in, Warren fought him off and several others with ease. Xander tried to intervene, but got tossed aside."Seeing Red" *Spike, manipulated by The First, seduced and sired many women like Charlotte. "Sleeper" 2003 *Faith took the potential slayers out to the Bronze under her guardianship, but had a run in with the Sunnydale police since she broke out of jail."Empty Places Blueprints The_bronze_blueprint.jpg The_bronze_blueprint_close_up.jpg The_bronze_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Behind the Scenes *Of 144 episodes of the series, 66 have at least one scene at the Bronze, not including its appearance in the Unaired Buffy pilot. The shooting location of The Bronze was at the Buffy studio lot in Santa Monica, California. * As the lead characters of Buffy were in high school during the first three seasons, the Bronze was depicted primarily as a coffee bar that hosts live music and serves as a nightclub. By season three, it became clear that the Bronze has a liquor license,The Bronze served beer in "Doppelgangland" (3.16). although the main characters were still usually seen drinking soda, cappuccinos or hot chocolate.As can be seen from the episode "Beer Bad" (4.05), the program does not encourage drinking. Note that the bar in this episode is not the Bronze itself. * The Bronze seems to have an unlimited refurbishment and furniture-replacement budget and, throughout all seven seasons of Buffy, serves as the venue for most night-time social settings. It also seems to have self-repairing capabilities (like the Sunnydale High) since major damage is completely repaired by the next episode. * A major renovation was done to the set after "Triangle". * The Bronze also served as a subtle means for the production team to showcase new bands from the Los Angeles area, as well as more well-known artists and bands such as Aimee Mann, Splendid, Cibo Matto, Angie Hart, K's Choice, Michelle Branch and Nerf Herder. Darling Violetta, the band that performed the theme song of Angel appeared in the episode "Faith, Hope & Trick". * Some of the Bronze's employees were shown to wear t-shirts with the Bronze logo in episodes "Reptile Boy" and "Phases". Appearance *"Welcome to the Hellmouth" *"The Harvest" *"Teacher's Pet" *"Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" *"The Pack" *""Angel" *"Out of Mind, Out of Sight" *"Prophecy Girl" *"When She Was Bad" *"School Hard" *"Inca Mummy Girl" *"Reptile Boy" *"Halloween" *"Lie to Me" *"Surprise" *"Phases" *"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" *"Passion" *"I Only Have Eyes for You" *"Go Fish" *"Anne" *"Faith, Hope & Trick" *"Homecoming" *"Band Candy" *"Revelations" *"The Wish" *"The Zeppo" *"Bad Girls" *"Doppelgängland" *"The Freshman" *"The Harsh Light of Day" *"Beer Bad" *"Wild at Heart" *"Something Blue" *"Who Are You" *"Superstar" *"Restless" *"Family" *"Fool for Love" *"Triangle" *"Crush" *"I Was Made to Love You" *"Once More, with Feeling" *"Tabula Rasa" *"Smashed" *"Dead Things" *"As You Were" *"Seeing Red" *"Beneath You" *"Him" *"Conversations with Dead People" *"Sleeper" *"The Killer in Me" *"Empty Places" References Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale businesses Category:Bars and clubs